a change of heart!
by LonelyAmy
Summary: rima and saki goes to the bad side!
1. Letters

Miyoki: Hey! I'm Miyoki and I love writing fan fic.

Nagihiko: please go on with the story!

Yaya: mi- chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Guardians,

I am moving away for good. Do not track me down. I will be different when you track me down.

Good-bye.

Sincerely,

Mashiro Rima

Rima was crying when she wrote this letter. Her parents have died and she was going to join Easter. Then she smirked. She and Kusukusu were going to make a great team.

They were going to have a change of heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki was the second joker. Her charas were Kanon, Suki , Miyoki and Luna.

She sigh.

She was writing a letter.

Dear Guardians,

I have to move. You can't see me go. If you do, I will have to kill you.

Please don't track me down. I will be different when you find me. Sorry for the quick notice.

Sincerely,

Fuji Saki

She was going to work for Easter. It will be really hard to part.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guardians were shock. The queen of heart and second joker were gone, just leaving a letter. Everyone was crying. Life was not fair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rima and Saki were spies for Easter. They had to spy on the guardians. Tsubasa,their boss paired them with Ikuto and Utau.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Class, we have three new students. Introduce yourselves." said Nikaidou-sensi.

Rima straighten her hair and died it black. "Hi. My name is Dawn Anderson. I'm from Texas." Her contacts were pink.

Saki contacts were black and put her hair in two pony tails. she died her hair blue. Using Amu's cool and spicy tone "Hola! I'm Miyoki Carson. I'm from Hawaii!."

The class shouted "COOL AND SPICY!"

Last was Utau. She died her hair brown. " I'm Kelly Carson! I'm from Maine."

Rima added "We're cousins!"

"WHAT!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Me: Review! Oh and vote for my poll!


	2. Introductions

Mikyoki: Gomen! I was in china for a month and after I came back, my computer got viruses!

Saki: Nice excuse.

Mikyoki: But its true!

Nagihikio: Yeah,right!

Mikyoki: *glares* That is why I hate you…

Nagihiko: *rolls eyes*

Mikyoki: and not pairing you up with Rima.

Nagihiko: What! But-t we belong together! We are soul mates!

Mikyoki: yeah, yeah whatever!

Rima: Thank you Mikyoki! Now Saki gets a cup of tea for me.

Saki: Yes mistress.

Amu: But Rima! Isn't Saki your second best friend!

Rima: So?

Utau: Whatever! Lets not start a drama show! Mika-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara and never will!

It is true what I said about going to china and the computer!

XxXxXxXxXx

Utau/Kelly' pov

The class had said what.

Ugh, please! I can't take it!

Where is Ikuto! He is so gonna die!

I can see in my mind saki, I mean Miyoki, strangling him to death.

Then I heard the doors open and close.

"Sorry, we're late." Said two boys. I couldn't believe my eyes.

The boys were Ikuto and Kairi.

Then Mikyoki rushed to them and said "My dear onii- sans! You are **late**."

Kairi said "Sorry Imotou-san. There was traffic."

Nikaidou-sensi said, " Well, introduce your selves."

Ikuto said using Kukaii's cool(eww!) voice said "Hola . Name is Tyler Carson."

Kairi said using Ikuto"s perverted voice(you could see Amu blushing from here.) "Hola. Name is Jake Carson."

I saw all the girls pratically drooling over them.

The bos were drooling over us.

Me and Rima, I mean dawn(argggh ,I have to get the name straights!) had only a small amount.

Mikyoki had the rest from the WHOLE ENTIRE SCHOOL!

I guess Mikyoki saw because she said "these boys are my triplets and we all have fiancées."

The whole class said again whart.

Argggggggggggh!

Mikyoki: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Miyoki: Gomen for the delay! But I like had NO idea middle school would be sooo Hard!

Tadse: At least we aren't in middle school….

Saki: ...yet.

Miyoki: Important Notice! This has many made up characters! Also this is Tadamu!

Ikuto: WHAT!

Tadse: Ikuto-nii-san….

Saki: …. We are really sorry!

Tadse: She used to like Amuto…

Saki: ….but Olivia (VioletRose57) read Ikuto raping Amu story….

Tadse: ..By mistake Mika- chan read a little of it…

Saki: and didn't like it….

Tasde: So if you want to kill someone…

Saki: You can kill….

Tadse/Saki: Olivia!

Amu: *shivers* why do you guys talk and finish each other's sentences?

Utau: Mika does not own Shugo Chara!

Everyone: O.o

Afterschool

"You guys have FIANCEES!" shouted Rikka.

Mikyoki nods and looks at Hikura.

(Okay, just to tell you, Hikura and Rima are siblings. Her mom adopted him. Their mom divorced their dad. She let Rima runaway because they paid her 6,000 yen. Nice mom, huh.

Hikura looked emptier than ever. After all, Rima was the only one who ever gave him warmth and family love.

Everyone except our Easter group looked at him.

"His egg might be an X egg…" said Kelly.

"Hmmm….20% it will be. The other 80% it will not be." said Tyler.

"Who cares." said Dawn.

"Them." said Jake, pointing our Shugo Chara team.

"Sooo…" asked Miyoki.

"How can you be so heartless!" asked Rikka.

They stared at Rikka.

"Heartless, you say. If we were heartless, we wouldn't help purify the heart eggs…" Mikyoki started drinking her tea in a dainty way.

"We also wouldn't have joined the Guardians..By the way sounds so babyish…" continued Jake.

"And would have instead joined Easter, which also sounds babyish." finished Tyler.

"Don't you see?" Shouted Dawn and Kelly which all of the sudden were in cheer leaders suit.

"Uhh.." everyone was staring at the triplets who were drinking their tea dainty.

"Hi guys!" Kukai said smiling.

The triplets snapped their fingers with a glint in their eyes.

"Kukai! Watch o-"Yaya began to say.

BAM!

Kukai was being chased by Dawn and Kelly.

Tadse and Ikuto were fighting again with Amu in the middle.

Yaya and Lulu were taking pictures for black mail.

Rikka was laughing and Hikura was staring at them.

Finally our favorite trio was drinking tea.

Then… "Hi GUYS!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mika: Hehehehehehehehehehehe!

Tadse: This is big news!

Saki: I'm Tadse's Cousin!

Saaya: R and r!

SC Cast:Bye!


End file.
